Primavera
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: Sakura resolve se refugiar em Tomoeda, fugindo das coisas que a assombram em Tóquio. Deixando para trás a cidade grande e o glamour do mundo da moda, ela encontra na vida simples dessa cidadezinha de interior tudo o que sempre quis.


Primavera

Capítulo 1

Tomoeda é uma linda cidadezinha que fica um pouco longe dos grandes centros do Japão, como Tóquio e Kyoto. Ela nunca havia ido a Tomoeda, conhecia apenas a cidade de nome, fotos e histórias. Nascida e crescida na imensa Tóquio, com suas ruas cheias de pessoas indo de um lado para o outro, ocupadas com suas vidas, com seus trabalhos, seus estresses, que eram aliviados em karaokês nas noites dos fins de semanas ou apenas por copos de sakês. Ela era uma dessas pessoas, e uma das que optava pelo sakê em momentos dificeis. Tóquio é uma cidade com muitas pessoas, mas por muitas vezes aquela multidão que era observada facilmente por qualquer janela tornava ainda mais solitário morar na cidade.

Aos vinte e um anos Sakura Kinomoto estava formada em jornalismo pela Universidade de Tóquio, uma das mais prestigiadas da cidade. Nakuru Mizuki, esposa do seu irmão mais velho Touya, era uma modelo, filha da toda poderosa Kaho Mizuki, editora chefe da maior revista de moda do Japão, Fashion Tokyo, uma espécie de Anna Wintor japonesa. Moda já estava no seu sangue, já que sua mãe, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, havia sido uma grande modelo. Ela, inclusive, foi capa da revista inumeras vezes e era uma grande amiga de Kaho, que na época ocupava um cargo inferior. Em quatro anos trabalhando lá, Sakura atuava como editoria sânior de mercado de moda, desfilando por tapetes vermelhos, estando em grandes eventos, em contato com estilistas, escolhendo produções para ensaios de fotos. Tinha também uma coluna na revista, sobre moda de rua. Queria estar um pouco mais próxima do que Nadeshiko fazia, de seu mundo.

Agora, Sakura está dentro do seu Mini Cooper, entrando na cidade de Tomoeda numas férias forçadas. Devido aos ultimos acontecimentos, Kaho lhe deu um tempo para descansar, refletir e voltar quando estivesse se sentindo bem o suficiente. Sair um pouco da cidade, se refugiar em algum fim de mundo. Algum lugar que fizesse algum sentido. Em tantos destinos que foram sugeridos pela chefe, nenhum, entretanto, parecia se encaixar em seu estado de espirito. Nova York, Paris, Roma, Tailandia... todos pareciam amontoados de pessoas, compras, moda, cidade grande. Era exatamente do que Sakura queria fugir. Das futilidades, dos restaurantes caros. Pegou um mapa do mundo e pensou "qual seria o melhor lugar do mundo para descansar?". Ai então, eu viu, ao sul de Tóquio um pequeno lugarzinho com o nome Tomoeda.

A escolha de ir para lá havia sido extremamente melancólica. As histórias sobre a cidade onde sua mãe nasceu e cresceu e aonde ela conheceu seu pai. Nadeshiko havia iniciado a carreira de modelo aos quinze anos e fazia pequenos ensaios e desfiles. Masaki Amamiya, pai de Nadeshiko, a acompanhava para todos os lugares, nunca deixando a filha sozinha. Quando ela fez dezessete anos, ela conheceu Fujitaka, que nessa época já havia se formado em arqueologia e estava fazendo pesquisas sobre alguns fosseis. Ele tinha vindo a Tomoeda apenas para uma palestra, quando esbarrou com Nadeshiko Amamiya. Ele dizia que nunca tinha visto coisa mais linda em toda sua vida. Ele acabou prolongando sua estadia lá e chamou a para sair. Se apaixonaram perdidamente, mas Fujitaka teve que voltar para Tóquio. Apesar da distancia, se correspondiam e se telefonavam frequentemente e sempre que podia, ele vinha a Tomoeda visitá-la. Até que numa dessas visitas, após um ano e meio de namoro, ele a pediu em casamento. O pai de Nadeshiko foi contra, Fujitaka era dez anos mais velho que ela e pretendia levar sua filha para Tóquio com ele. Mas ela sempre foi teimosa e casou com o homem que amava mesmo assim. A relação de pai e filha esfriou, mas ela sempre tentava ficar perto do dele como podia, sempre que podia. Misaki morreu de um ataque cardiaco, nos braços da filha, quando ela veio fazer uma visita surpresa.

Aos vinte e sete anos, Nadeshiko faleceu, em um acidente de carro. Sakura era muito nova, por isso, possui poucas lembranças dela. Fujitaka disse que não se casaria com outra pessoa, pois ela era e sempre seria o amor da sua vida. E cumpriu sua promessa, perdendo sua luta de dois anos contra o cancer, no ano em que em que Sakura se formou e que Touya se casou. Viviam uma vida simples apesa do glamour da profissão de modelo. Nadeshiko nunca deixou que aquele mundo entrasse em sua casa e, junto com Fujitaka, ensinou aos filhos que haviam coisas maiores do que dinheiro e uma grande carreira. Os ensinou a ser uma familia. Com isso, mesmo após casado, Touya sempre ligava para a irmã, aparecia em sua casa ou a chamava para jantar com ele e com Nakuru, preocupado em saber como ela estava.

Com o começo da primavera, Sakura via as flores de cerejeira enfeitarem as ruas de Tomoeda. Com a correria do dia a dia não tinha tempo de aproveitar um passeio de carro, um algo simples como observar a natureza. Parou o carro em frente a uma casa toda branca, com um lindo jardim na frente, a casa que alugou. Na porta da casa tinha um homem, com uma calça preta, uma blusa branca e a mão nos bolsos. Desceu do carro e caminheou em direção a ele, que trazia um sorriso estampado em seu rosto

- Senhorita Kinomoto - disse ele, estendendo suas mãos para ela - É um prazer conhece-la.

- Igualmente, senhor Tsukishiro.

- Não, por favor, me chame apenas de Yukito.

- Tudo bem, Yukito, mas só se você me chamar de Sakura. - disse sorrindo

- Vou mostrá-la a casa.

Atravessaram o lindo jardim colorido. A casa era pequena e aconchegante. Após passarem por um pequeno corredor, a esquerda, tinha a sala de jantar, que tinha uma abertura numa das paredes, fazendo uma cozinha americana. Do lado direito tinha a sala, com sofá, mesinha de centro e uma lareira. Nessa sala, tinha um grande corredor que dava para o banheiro e para um quarto bastante espaçoso, que tinha uma janela enorme que dava para a parte de trás da casa, que tinha uma piscina. Após mostrar a casa, Yukito entregou a chave da casa a Sakura.

- Qualquer problema você pode me ligar.

- Tudo bem.

- Espero que goste da estadia. É a primeira vez que vem a Tomoeda?

- É sim.

- É uma cidade pequena, mas bem gostosa. A vizinhança é bem calma, bem familiar. Não é dificil ver crianças andando de bicicleta ou brincando de alguma coisa. A essa hora é mais tranquilo, já que elas ainda estão no colégio.

- Adoro crianças. Não há nada mais gostoso do que a risada de uma. - Yukito sorriu

- É verdade. Bom, acho que você deve estar cansada, saiu de Tóquio bem cedo para chegar aqui há essa hora. - Sakura abriu a porta e Yukito saiu da casa

- Eu estou com fome, na verdade. Mais tarde vou ter que ir no mercado fazer compras. Aliás, onde eu posso encontrar um bom almoço e um mercado.

- Bom, o mercado mais próximo fica há umas três quadras daqui, seguindo reto - ele direcionou com a mão - então você vira a direita e depois a esquerda. É fácil de achar. Agora, um lugar para almoçar, você pode voltar por onde você veio e ao passar pelo parque do Rei Pinguim, ao invés de virar a direita, você vira a esquerda. Lá tem um centro cheio de restaurantes de bares. Tem de tudo o que você possa imaginar, dos mais variados preços.

- Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

- Que isso. Bem - Yukito olha no relógio - eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

- Pode deixar. - disse sorrindo

Yukito virou-se e Sakura foi em direção ao seu carro pegar as malas. Carregou-as aos poucos para dentro da casa. Levou apenas o essencial; suas peças de roupa mais básicas, algumas um pouco mais arrumadas caso fosse a um evento mais social, sapatos, muitas maquiagens, o notebook, seu equipamento de fotos entre outras coisas. Levou tudo para o quarto, mas não desfez as malas. Olhou-se no espelho. O corretivo e a base escondiam sua face cansada. Sakura sentia-se exausta. Pegou seus óculos escuros, sua bolsa e deu uma ajeitada nos cabelos castanho claro repicados e saiu de casa. Fez o trajeto que Yukito lhe ensinou, almoçando em um restaurante pequeno e bonitinho no Centro. Almoçar sozinha era algo que estava acostumada. Resolveu passar direto no mercado comprando o básico para se alimentar a noite e para fazer o almoço do dia seguinte. Voltou para a casa e telefonou para a casa de Touya.

- _Alo?_

_- _Oi Nakuru.

- _Sakurinha! Como você está? Chegou há muito tempo?_

- Há algumas horas.

- _E ai? Como é a cidade?_

- Uma graça, super simples.

- _Que bom. E a casa?_

- É grande o suficiente para mim. Só senti falta de um espelho de corpo inteiro.

- _Nós sempre sentimos. Mas é bonitinha?_

- Sim, é bastante. Tem uma piscina atrás, é bem espaçosa, bem decorada, aconchegante.

- _O que pretende fazer agora?_

- Acho que desfazer as malas.

- _Não, eu não quis dizer nesse instante. Eu quis dizer agora que está ai. Eu sei que você queria fugir de cidade grande, mas como você pretende se distrair ai?_

- Vou conhecer os pontos turisticos, os museus, a natureza da cidade, os templos. Vou fotografar, escrever, ir em cafés.

- _Mas você vai ficar ai sozinha, isolada. Tem certeza que foi uma boa escolha, Sakura?_

- Porque não seria? É o que eu preciso.

- _Eu sei, mas é que... aqui pelo menos você tinha a mim e ao Touya. Eu fico preocupada._

- Não fique, Nakuru, eu sei me cuidar. São só três meses, uma estação.

- _Bom, você sabe que estamos aqui quando você precisar não é?_ - Sakura sorriu

- Sei sim. Aonde está o meu irmão?

- _Seu irmão deu uma saída para resolver algumas coisas. Peço para ele te ligar mais tarde._

- Obrigada. Então, cunhada, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas aqui.

- _Tudo bem, eu também tenho que ir. Mamãe está me esperando. Tenho vestidos a experimentar para o baile da Tokyo Fashion._

- Quais são as opções?

- _Eu ainda não vi. Os estilistas enviaram para mamãe hoje, por isso que tenho que ir. Estou louca para ver!_

- Me conte depois.

- _Tudo bem. Beijos então, querida. _

- Beijos, Nakuru.

Sakura desligou o telefone e foi para o quarto. Abriu sua primeira mala e de lá tirou seu notebook. Ligou o aparelho e, em seguida, colocou os óculos pequenos e quadrados. Abriu seus e-mails. Navegou um pouco pela internet, entrando nos sites de seu interesse. Por fim, fechou o notebook. Sabia que se ficasse ali mais do que o necessário acabaria vendo o que não precisava ver.

Sakura olhou para o relógio, eram seis da tarde. Talvez Nakuru estivesse com a razão. Não sabia o que fazer ali. Em Tóquio estaria saindo do trabalho daqui a pouco, seguindo para... qualquer coisa. Mas, de alguma maneira, sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. Afinal, fazia algum tempo que se escondia em casa, com as cortinas fechadas, atendendo apenas as ligações de seu irmão, Nakuru e Kaho. Sabia que a melhor coisa que fizera havia sido aceitar as férias de três meses oferecias por Kaho para esperar a poeira abaixar.

Assistiu um pouco de televisão a noite e um tempo depois foi para o quarto onde deitou e adormeceu logo.

Olá a todos! Trago aqui uma nova história, que para ser sincera é um projeto muito antigo (de anos atrás).

Esse capítulo foi bem pequeno, pois foi só a chegada de Sakura em Tomoeda. Nos próximos capítulos desenvolverei mais personagens e o porque Sakura foi se esconder em Tomoeda.

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, vocês sabem, são sempre bem vindas.

Nos vemos no capítulo dois.

Hell


End file.
